


Broken Sky

by Awkwardrains



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Been awhile since I've written, Gen, HermitcraftWingsau, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardrains/pseuds/Awkwardrains
Summary: Upon waking up, each hermit finds themself owning a new set of limbs and access to the impossible.(This is the story for my hermitcraft Wings Au on Instagram. Wing designs are found there also. @Awkwardrains )
Comments: 75
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo- It's been a real long time since I've written any form of fanfiction. Aka, I'm rusty and it will show. 
> 
> If you didn't find this story through my Instagram, then Hi, I'm Awk and made an au about the hermits gaining stuff that breaks the laws of minecraft. If you are interested in the art for the story it's on my Insta @Awkwardrains. 
> 
> k a y- let's begin-

_ He was being pulled. His hand hung limp while his wrist was yanked forwards down the dark hallway. He was confused and a bit startled as his friend led him down the maze of their home. He tried to speak but found no words coming out as they rounded a corner. The air buzzed around their smaller forms- something was wrong.  _

_ He finally asked, the words coming out in between gasping breaths. _ _   
_ _ His friend turned towards him, a storm of emotions in their dark blue eyes. His friend didn't answer- pulling him towards an opened arch in the hallway.  _

_ He gazed out and saw the long ancient bridge before them- the end connecting to a garden of sorts.  _

_ His eyes narrowed as he finally started to resist the pull from his friends' hand clasped around his wrist.  _

_ “We can’t go there! It’s against the rules-” He began, voice wavering. _

_ His friend pulled him again, crossing the bridge. His friend was always the stronger one…. Closer and closer they approached the ruins of the garden. Its' arches curving up into a glass dome that reflected the eternal night sky. He tried one last time to pull away but was met with no results aside from maybe a bruise now.  _

_ Finally, his friend stopped and released him, turning towards the center of the garden. His friend walked closer, and He found himself slowly following. _

_ The center held one of their homes many beautiful structures, a pool of sorts that glowed with a soft blue; deep purples swirling around and casting its light in tangled waves. Black stones lined the liquids’ edge, carving and glowing moss decorated the stone's smooth texture.  _

_ “....stay safe. I’ll miss you.” His friend spoke- the words seeming to cut into his heart. Before he could even question, he felt himself falling backward, back slamming into the water. _

* * *

Xisuma groaned as his mind seemed to finally declare sleeping was over, his heavy eyelids slowly opened to the soft morning glow being cast into his room. With a yawn he pulled himself up and lazily swung his legs out from under the warm covers, goosebumps rushing along his legs and arms as the night seemed to have cooled down his home. Rubbing his hands lightly over his arms in an attempt to warm them up, he stood up, pushing off the bed with a bit more force then he attended, thus causing him to stumble forwards slightly.

Catching himself by placing a firm hand on the adjacent wall, he let out a breathy curse- he was normally more balanced than this in mornings, even after nightmares he could spring up without any tangling limbs from sleeping. 

Shaking his head, he pushed his hand off the wall and started to leave his room- his back and neck aching and heavy with each step… he must’ve slept wrong or something. 

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, massaging the skin in hopes it’ll help with the tired weight on his lids, he turned down the hall and into his bathroom- ready to just get the day started and see what crazy things the rest of the hermits will do. 

Reaching the sink, Xisuma reached for a comb (even though his helmet will just tangle his hair back up), only to pause… his eyes focusing in on his face in the mirror. Nothing seemed wrong… but it wasn't until he glanced up a tad in the reflection did he notice the tuff of green seemingly being his head. Blinking, he turned around slightly, half expecting it to be some trick of the light or maybe an early morning prank… but what he saw…. Well…

In a blink of an eye, he was rushing out of the bathroom and to his suit- fingers already typing away on the chatpad built into the arm of his suit-

Xisuma:  **HERMIT MEETING- NOW.**

* * *

  
  
  
  


Xisuma was pacing.

Pacing right outside the Mayoral building in the shop district. He’d pause every now and then to glance at his back- eyes greeting the sight of new feathered limbs his body couldn’t seem to register correctly. Said limbs- Wings, he reminded himself- would move on their own, twitch, and try to act like his arms but failed… he was sure it had to do with the human mind not having the correct nerve signals yet to work the wings… Then again- were these wings even real? X turned a bit and slowly reached towards his back. 

His fingers brushed against the smooth oily feathered texture that was to the wings attached to his shoulder blades. Oily…. The wings could handle water or rain. He groaned and pulled his hand away, the thought now only confirming they were real aside from physically feeling the feathered membrane. 

A hiss from a nearby portal had X shoving away his thoughts and turning towards the noise, watching as hermit after hermit piled out, each bearing their own set of wings on their backs.

X started to mentally count the number of hermits that arrived- ‘20, 22, 23 annnnnnd 24-’. He relaxed a bit at the fact each hermit was present, their forms awkwardly trying to not bump into each other or whack one another with the extra appendages on their backs. 

Stealing his nerves, X spoke up once it seemed each hermit had settled- “We all obviously seem to have gained a new… feature… last night-” He began, earning a snort from Ren. 

“Yeah- mind explaining why I can’t sleep comfortably anymore?” Bdubs voice was beyond tired, the man seemingly frustrated that his sleep wasn't as pleasant as it should have been. 

“Hmm yes well-” X lifted his left hand up- a blue, holographic screen lighting up before him. “From what I have been looking at…. It seems the server is dealing with a… bug… to put it simply.” His eyes scanned the code for their world, a single line was decoded and unreadable- “I can’t tell exactly what had brought this on, but I’ll try my best to figure it out-” Xisuma looked at the hermits for their reactions. 

“Sooooo… we all just have wings now and no idea how?” 

X’s eyes shifted towards Etho, who looked really casual despite having what looked like owl wings on his back. 

“Again I’ll try looking into it- but as for today, I want everyone to take it slow and try not to make anything too complicated that might cause issues to our world…” Mostly everyone glanced at Mumbo, who in turn cleared his throat with an embarrassed blush blooming on his cheeks. “If you come across anything concerning- Alert me instantly.” Xisuma finished. 

The hermits just sorta stood there for a bit- unsure or just too confused to comprehend anything correctly at the moment. 

The silence was thankfully broken by the red sweater gremlin himself- “Alright! Good talk-” He grinned, voice dipped in a tone that screamed sweetened teasing. 

While the tease at the awkwardness was more likely directed at X for not being all too good at public speaking on the spot- Xisuma was happy it made a few hermits chuckle and smile, allowing them to relax a bit as they tried their best to treat their new gains normal. 

With that- the Hermits started to make their way back to their bases- Scar and Iskall having to apologize for their wings randomly hitting others on the way to the portal. 

All who stayed were Doc and Xisuma…. X instantly caught the look in the cyborgs' eye and smiled a tad-

“Figure you could use some help, no?” Doc asked, already walking towards Xisuma. 

X studied doc’s wings on his back as he got closer, the leathery texture matching the green skin of his friend. “I can do it-” X began, but was cut off by the raised eyebrow from Doc. 

“And lose even more sleep then we both have stacked up? Don’t think so-” Doc grinned.

X sighed but smiled at the german- “Right... Well- I suppose you’ll help even if I keep saying no-” 

“Mhmm-”

X shifted, his back still sore and aching from the new foreign weight it carried- (a second look at Docs’ wings made X somewhat happy his wasn't as big- but also worried for the pain Doc was dealing with.) “Well- We got some work cut out for us then, shall we?” X gestured to the portal and doc all but nodded, following in step beside X as they walked towards the purple vortex. 

As Xisuma touched the liquid/mist-like texture of the portal, he couldn’t help the sense of dread that bubbled in his stomach, a thick tension in the back of his throat- worry clouding his mind. 

‘Just what had happened and why?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats in a sunset are nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugyugvhjhiugv you guys are so nice!!! Thank you for the nice comments!!!
> 
> Chapter 2 might have a few errors and all- but ya yeet I'm still writing.

_Tired eyes stared at the thin black veil in their worn-out hands- the rough skin easily snagging on the smooth translucent fabric. He sighed, his mind running through the events that had happened recently… A deep pit forming in his stomach, its’ empty tug burying his heart further into the swirl of emotions that threatened to surface again._

_This happened for a reason._

_He’d remind himself._

_“Are you just going to stare at that all day or finally come join me in stargazing?”_

_He jumped at the voice and swung around to find his friend smiling at him from the door frame of the temple. The smile was instant comfort, one that spoke of trust and deep memories shared through the ages._

_He huffed out his own smile, a breathy laugh- “And how long have you been standing there?”_

_“Long enough to get bored of watching you hold your mask-” His friend replied, pushing off from the door frame he leaned on and made his way closer._

_“Yeah well, if it was boring you could have just knocked earlier-” He chuckled, watching the taller one of the two reach out and take the veil from his hands gently-_ _  
  
_

_“Eh- didn’t want to ruin whatever inner debate you seemed to be having-” His friend lifted the veil up and placed it atop the shorter males head, keeping it far back enough so that his face was still visible._

_He hummed and looked up at his tall friend, their own veil draped lazily across their shoulders._

_“Well? We're gonna go or not?” His friend stepped back, a smile still present._

_“Yeah-” he began, only to be stopped short as the second he said that his friend was already pulling him towards a landing balcony- blue wings twitching in excitement._

_Letting himself be pulled, He allowed his friend to ease his worries and guilt as they went to go watch the never-ending night of their new home. Stars from every world connected on one sky- figures dancing gracefully into the forms of constellations…. The night sky, the one thing that kept them connected to where once they came._

* * *

  
  
  


Grian laughed at the sight of Mumbo trying (and failing) to climb up Iskalls’ tree without the use of an elytra. 

The sight was what one would find in a comedy relief show- a tall lanky male in a suit scrambling to grab at anything to help him climb up- all while Iskalls’ laugh vibrates loudly as he too tried to hoist the Redstoner up.

Grian looked down from his perch on a thick branch, his wings folded neatly on his back, almost as if they were a part of him since birth. 

“Come on Mumbo- it can’t be that hard-” Grian called down, grinning at the teasing tone in his words. 

Mumbo just made his exasperated noises with a few awkward/nervous chuckles in between. 

“Y-yeah well unlike you- I can’t control these new wings yet-” he then mumbled- “Goodness that sounds too weird to say…” 

Grian smiled, feeling a puff of pride swell in his chest for already mastering his wings after just having them for an hour. Even when he had woken up that morning, the feeling of the wings on his back seemed… familiar... Though it was probably because he used an elytra for everything now. 

A grunt had Grian refocus his attention on the scene below, Iskall finally lifting Mumbo up now that his laughter had settled. 

Mumbo quickly grasped onto the branch Grian was on and clung on to it for dear life- 

Thankfully, Grian was being nice today and reached down to help Mumbo get a good footing onto the large branch. Iskall lifting himself up with no issue, his wings giving him a small boost upwards in one single flap. 

“Blimey, I never want to do that again-” Mumbo heaved, breathing short due to the struggle of climbing up. 

Grian giggled while Mumbo started to dust his suit off and fix his hair a bit- sadly it was for nothing as Iskall swung his arm over Mumbo’s shoulders, startling the brit. 

“Ah- it wasn’t that bad.” Iskall grinned, earning a small glare from Mumbo, which just made Grian finally erupt into laughter again, thus causing Iskall to start laughing and soon… Mumbo felt himself grow giddy at the cheerful atmosphere their little group caused, joining in on the laughter. 

After a few good minutes of laughter and trying hard to settle down, the three friends now calmly watched the sunset from the high view of Iskall build. 

* * *

Grian smiled, eyes taking in the orange color of the sun as its’ glow highlighted the edge line of the trees’ leaves. A calm and cool breeze blew gently over the land, preparing for the coolness the night brings…

“.....It… still hasn’t even registered correctly that we all have… wings..” 

It was Mumbos’ voice that made Grian look over to his right, the mustached male turned slightly as to look at his back. 

Grian observed the metal bone-like structure that forced its way out of Mumbos’ lower back, the metal prongs just a few inches away from his tail bone. Grians’ eyes trailed up to the glowing red sockets, the faint smell of Redstone dust being a clear give away to what caused the glowing section. Unlike his or Iskalls, Mumbos’ actual ‘feathers’ or ‘membrane’ was a red translucent glowing screen of sorts. Hologram if Grian had to put a name to the image. 

“Maybe this is just a dream? Or… some prank? Glitch?” Mumbos’ voice became a bit more frantic-

“Doubt it... “ Iskalls’ deeper voice was always a stark contrast to Grians’ and Mumbos’. 

Grian glanced at Iskalls’ wings, admiring the size of the feathered bat wings- black feathers the height of Grian himself curved into the green leathered section of the large wings. It was a wonder at how Iskall even made big enough holes in his vest/hoodie combo to fit the oversized limbs. 

“Well- At least we don’t have to worry about spending diamonds on rockets-” Grian grinned, hoping his words would bring some comfort to Mumbo.

It didn’t work.

“How are you two so calm about this? We legit just sprouted wings over the course of a night and who knows what will happen next-” Mumbo ran a hand through his hair, an anxious tick of his. 

Iskall let out a long, heavy breath- “We don’t know, yes…. But worrying about something unknown to us at the moment will only cause stress and problems to us functioning right.” 

Mumbos’ shoulders relaxed a bit.

“Besides- Look how cool we look!” Grian piped in, his wings opening a bit. The setting sunlight made his red wings appear more vibrant than before. 

“Strangely enough… everyone's wings seem to fit them…” Mumbo mused with a smile. 

Grian and Iskall grinned at each other at the sight of Mumbo finally relaxing a bit again. 

“Speaking of- Grian… how did you learn to fly so fast? You legit just had those wings for a few hours…” Iskall asked- this time steaming off from Mumbos’ comment about the wings fitting everyone.

Grian shrugged- “Don't know, just felt natural. Think I’m just so used to an elytra.” 

This answer made Iskall and Mumbo look at the shorter of the trio with a bemused expression.

“Dude- I fly just as much as you do and still can't function these things right just yet-” Iskall said flatly. 

“Not to mention your flying habit is the same for most hermits here-” Mumbo countered.

Grian just shifted a bit where he sat- “Then I don't know- maybe I’m just smarter.” He teased, earning playful glares from his two friends. 

“Surrreee-” Iskall rolled his eyes, leaning over and lightly punching Grians’ shoulder. 

“What!? It’s possible.” Grian huffed, arms crossing. 

“The day you're smarter than me and Iskall combined is the day you finally learn what a Redstone Repeater does-” Mumbo snorted. 

Grian gasped dramatically and faked being hurt, “Such cruel words Mumbo Bumbo.” He laughed as Mumbo flusteredly tried to whack Grian but nearly fell off the branch, having to be caught by Iskall. 

The group continued to laugh and tease each other as the moon finally broke over the horizon, bringing its cool night blue and white stars with it, wrapping the land in a mystical blanket of shadows and white glows. 

Grian glanced at the stars and smiled. The voice of his friends acting as a warm blanket against the night's cool touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Also sorry for the late update, had to work on some commissions and of course, spend some of my time outside with my family.
> 
> Anyways- Hope ya'll enjoy!!
> 
> Side note: Soffit(1) is part of the anatomy of a roof.

_“Death… Is a fickle thing in our woven worlds from the Creator… Only few can overcome its eternal grasp and be reborn in the safety of their homes…”_

_He listened to the Elder before him, their words graceful and calm as they spoke about the history of the connected realms and worlds. His wings twitched, eyes focused on the Elder’s boney hands gliding over iridescent strings of fate- weaving the glowing material into a gorgeous tapestry._

_“Then what about me and_ _?” He asked, glancing at his friend next to him who was also transfixed in watching the Elders’ weaving._

_The Elder paused, the tapestry dimming a bit in its ethereal glow._

_“..... A tragic result of one’s greed….” The Elder moved their hands again, the large black mirror behind them glowing a bit. “ And a failure in my part of teaching…”_

_He frowned at the Elders’ sad tone. Such a deep and regretful sorrow clung to the wise voice of the creature before him and his friend._

_“.....What… exactly happened?” His friend asked, hesitant to even speak._

_The Elder let out a long, heavy breath; one that held so much weight for being just a release of air. “A misguided student tampered with your fates. Thankfully, we were able to save your other companions…. But, the only way to save you two was to….”_

_The Elder gestured to the large wings on the two smaller boys back._

_“....I am truly sorry….”_

* * *

Grian bit his lip- face pulled into a stern determination, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his upside-down mansion. There was still a whole lot to do and he was already running low on resources (again); he also needed to check up on those invitations he made for scar and bdubs to come join him down in the Nether. Not to mention figure out ideas on how to pester the two builders if they continued to ignore his joyful invites…

Dusting off his hands from working with stone and other building materials, Grian stretched and uncurled his wings- the red soft scales blending in with the Nethers’ backdrop all to well, camouflaging the already red sweater-wearing hermit into the simmering biomes of this underworld. He paid no mind though to the heat as in one big flap, the hermit was lifting off a pillar he had finished on the mansion and into the smog covered sky with ease. 

It didn't take long for Grian to reach his portal and step into the purple vortex, ears ringing a bit with it’s awful warped sound before he stepped back out into the overworld, lungs instantly expanding to enjoy the fresh clean air the brighter realm brought. Taking a moment to just breathe, Grian thought a bit about the last few days…. Everyone was slowly going back to normal, building and creating their ideas ever since joining this world… but, there were still a few setbacks- such as hermits having to learn how to fly and get accustomed to the wings that now just resided on their backs. Mambo and Bdubs seemed to be having the most issues in the flying department, but they were both getting the hang of it… 

‘Speaking of Bdubs…’ a smirk grew across Grians’ face and soon he was taking to the sky again, red wings accelerating him at speeds even rockets couldn’t reach. 

* * *

  
  
  


When Bdubs awoke to start his day- he didn’t expect to find the ‘Grian invites’ to be now stacked in a terrifying tower before one of his builds…. But… here he was; staring at the large tower the hermit gremlin known as Grian had constructed- and boy was it tall.

Letting out a breathy chuckle and combing a hand through his hair, Bdubs smiled to himself- “Guess I should work on that today instead… seeing how persistent Grian is…” He spoke aloud, mind already thinking of ‘starter’ houses to use just so he didn’t keep getting these weird Grian statues everywhere he went. 

Nodding to himself, Bdubs uncurled his own wings, shivering a bit at their feeling and (not with as much grace as most hermits) began to fly towards his storage unit to grab some needed materials to bring his idea to life. It was a short trip and he probably could have just walked it- but he figured he’d need to warm his wings up before heading into the scary Nether to build. (and yet again he felt weird thinking about the sunrise colored wings on his back needing to warm up much like one does before running or exercising).

It didn’t take long for Bdubs to grab what he needed and head over towards his portal, book in hand as he flipped to the page with directions to the ‘Upside-down’. His eyes skimmed the directions, mumbling some words to himself to help him remember before he pocketed the book and stepped into the portal, being mindful of his wings to not brush up against the cold obsidian rim. 

* * *

  
  
  


It had taken him a bit, but Bdubs finally found Grians’ upside-down mansion in the Nether- it’s tall and darker theme fitting in with the surrounding red netherrack that hung in chunks above the shifting lava flooring. He couldn’t help but marvel at the sight, his own building instincts craving to see the fine detail up close, to see how each stone told a story of their own. 

He shook his head and rolled up his sleeves, he’d marvel later- right now, he needs to build something to just get started in this small community plan Grian had. Placing a few shulker boxes down, he rummaged through its contents and pulled out the newly introduced warped wood, its texture cool and smooth to the touch, a stark contrast to the boiling air of the Nether. Hefting the material into his main inventory, Bdubs gently took off from the ground and approached a small ledge that jutted out from the Nethers’ roofing, its rocky red surface alight by the ocean of lava below that hissed and sizzled- begging for someone to fall into its burning fluid. 

Shaking off the small voice in his head that screamed how bad of an idea it was to build something above such a deadly sight, Bdubs began constructing- the instincts of a builder flowing through his veins and muscles as he formed a platform out of the wood, it’s blue color standing out against the red perfectly. He worked, hands moving to place everything just right, beads of sweat already dripping off his face due to the hot conditions, (Why Grian thought about making a little community here, Bdubs wouldn't know and doesn't want to know what goes on in that hermits' mind half the time.)

After a bit, Bdubs stopped and wiped his face of sweat, eyes already looking around the small shack-like cottage he built that hung from the cliffside of a netherrack wall. He admired the small detail he was able to place in, smiling to himself as he uncurled his wings and leaped off the soffit(1) with a few beats of his wings. Flying outwards a bit, he quickly turned and tried his best to hover in place so he could see the house from a better distance- already happy with the small start for future ideas to come. 

Unknown to the daily sleeper, Grian had been watching around the ending bits of his building from atop the mansion that towered over the lava. 

Grian snickered as he watched Bdubs turn to leave the Nether as a means to go cool down in the overworld- the gremlins' mind already thinking of some form of a ‘greeting’ for the sleeper into the neighborhood. 

His smile widened as Bdubs finally left.

Without any hesitation, Grian quickly flew over to the few shulker boxes Bdubs left (he was clearly going to return later if he left them) and was instantly rummaging around for the all too well known green bedding the proclaimed ‘Sleep Master’ always carried. 

Grians’ fingers brushed against the soft material of sheep wool-spunned blankets and thick padding of the bed- his grin grew even more.

Pulling it out, Grian wasted no time and quickly shot up to the upside-down shack, opening the door and almost just throwing the bedding into the small space- but, he fought the urge and with delicate movements, fashioned the bed correctly so that it looked like Bdubs himself placed the padding. With a few more snickers, Grian instantly got out of the shack, making sure to close the door behind him, and flew over to a ridge that decorated his mansions’ walls.

* * *

  
  


Grian had almost dozed off to sleep (almost because it was way too hot in the Nether) waiting for Bdubs to return…. Thankfully, right as his eyelids started getting heavy, a pair of sunrise colored wings entered his vision and Grian was instantly up, watching behind a tower on his mansion as Bdubs flew around a bit before landing on the soffit to his shack, opening the door so he could go deposit a few items in the barrels he placed inside. 

Grian was already typing away on the holo-com, smile wide and hopeful as he sent out these very words. 

**Grian: Can someone sleep, please?**

He watched as Bdubs turned towards his bedding and without a second thought, pulled the covers back…. In an instant, the bedding combusted- the Nether air too thick for it now as the fumes caused it to alight in flames. Bdubs was thrown back against the wall of his shack, eyes frozen in shock as his back connected with wood- going through it with ease due to the weight and pressure.

Grian laughed, seeing the familiar ‘Bdubs was blown up by [Intentional Design]' message pop up.

His laughter caught in his throat though at the sight of Bdubs body falling towards the pit of lava below….

Why hasn't he respawned already?

Dread rushed through Grians’ body, blood turning cold as his eyes watched the hermit continue to fall- 

Without even thinking, Grians’ wings shot open and he lunged after the sleeper, arms stretched out and face pulled into fearful determination.

Bdubs was falling too fast. He couldn't reach him. He needs to go faster. He needs to save him. He needs to save him.Heneedstosavehimheneedstosavehim-

Right as Bdubs was a few feet away from the deathly lava, Grians’ arms wrapped around his torso- grip tight as Grian turned mid-dive onto his back- ignoring the blistering heat as an oxygen bubble from the lava popped and splattered onto his back. His feet grazed the lava, toes barely being submerged as the shorter hermit shot back up with fast strokes of his wings- wind and smoke curling around the red fibers that hummed with each beat. His arms held onto Bdubs tightly- Bdubs felt to light…. And it scared him even more.

Mind clouded and vision blurry, Grian sped off as fast as he could to the portal above his mansion, fingers in a death-lock so as to not drop the hermit he held onto. 

Reaching the portal, he dived into it and was darting back out of it in the overworld- tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as his mind repeated over and over the scene of Bdubs falling. His body felt too hot- a pulsing fever thundered under his skin, familiar yet alien to his body.... to this body...

He was blindly flying. Moving on instinct alone as he weaved in and out of structures before he reached one place.

Xisumas’ house. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


X was looking over a few notes he was able to scrounge up when he heard an awful, shrill scream for his name. He quickly stood up from his seating and rushed over to his front door, opening it to see a pale Grian holding the limp body of Bdubs- face wild and desperate. 

Fear… was the first thing he felt. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slightly Graphic Descriptions of Injuries. Readers have been warned. 
> 
> O k a y. sorry, this took a bit, but I started up another Fanfic and had to finish some art and whatnot. 
> 
> I know it's not really seen as a good idea to write two fanfics at once, but it helps me not get burnt out on one or the other. 
> 
> (p.s. Other fanfic is called Hermit Rim.)
> 
> Anyways- Enjoy! (sorry it's short)

_He traced a finger along the empty sockets of what used to be his eyes- eyelids blinking over a blank surface that no longer existed- skin pulling and touching in a strange and annoying way._

_He could still see._

_Just not like how his mortal body had once done so._

_A hand clasped on his shoulder, startling him a bit before he turned away from the mirror and up at the owner of the appendage._

_His friend smiled down at him- dark blue pupils in a cloud of white that glowed with power…. He was glad his friend got to keep those pretty eyes of his._

_“Keep poking around those sockets and you might end up with a finger in another universe-” His friend joked… though, He could tell his friend did speak some truth…_

_The Elder had told him the sacrifice of his eyes was a way for him to exist in this pocket of dimensions. A sad loss- but not really. Not like His friend._

_Eyelids blinked on his red-tinted wings, black pupils glancing at His Friends chest… a gaping hole in the center where a pulsing heart beated- magic and fate keeping it in place…. A single eye blinked from the folds of tissue that made up the mortal organ._

_He never asked His friend if it had hurt. The changes they both experienced was scary enough that they both had a silent agreement to not mention it._

_“Hey- I heard the Elder was going to allow us to visit our world again..” His friend spoke again, hand still clasped on the shorter males' shoulder._

_“Really?” He asked voice high with hope as the four eyes on his oversized wings lit up with joy._

_“Yeah. Elder noticed how cooped up we’ve both been and is allowing us an hour or 2 back home.” His friend released the shoulder and stepped in front of the mirror- blocking the shorter ones’ vision of his own reflection._

_“In other words… LETS GO!” His friend shouted- arms quickly grabbing the shorter male who yelped out at the action of being thrown over his friends’ shoulders- who in turn just laughed as His friends' wings opened and instantly took off into the connected skies of realms._

* * *

Xisuma leaned against the back of his bedroom door. His eyes hardly blinking as he watched Doc and False talk in hushed voices over an unconscious Bdubs….

X sighed quietly, not wanting to disturb the two hermits at work as they tried to think of potion variables that could help with the injured hermits' recovery.. He pressed his head against the door, soaking in its cool touch that seemed to help soothe the headache that threatened to grow in his skull.

His mind hadn’t stopped replaying the image of a freaked out Grian struggling to hold up a limp and lifeless Bdubs, voice breaking as the hermit screamed for X to help. 

X shook his head, once again trying to rid that image away from his mind before he focused back in on the conversation Doc and False were having. 

“Well, He hasn’t despawned- so that's a plus… the only thing I can think of is that he might just be low on health or too weak to respawn back in…” False mused, watching as Doc had turned towards a table they had pulled out so they could place down a brewing stand. 

“So maybe try and use the regen’ Potion? Then just observe?” Doc questioned, hand already moving towards the glowing vial False had made a few minutes ago. 

“Seems to be the only option we have at the moment- X said Bdubs is still ‘online’. This might be a secondary form of when we go ‘afk’…” False said, reaching out for the potion as Doc brought it over.

X watched as Doc lifted Bdubs up a bit, holding back a wince at how limp and cold Bdubs body was before False gently parted the hermits chapped lips- pouring the liquid down the opened mouth and then nodding to Doc. 

Doc held Bdubs up for a bit longer while False turned towards X. 

“Mind scanning him again?” She asked, pocketing the now empty glass bottle.

X nodded and pushed away from the door, his wings aching in relief at no longer being pressed against the wooden frame. Approaching Bdubs, X lifted an arm up and watched as his suit brought up a holo-screen, the blue glow scanning the injured hermit before the screen showed some information. 

“Still says he’s online- though most injuries are starting to heal,” X stated, eyes reading each line that popped up- broken ribs healed. Fractured wrist healed. 2nd degree burns healed. The list went on to smaller injuries- X closed the holo-screen. 

“Thank you False-” X said, watching the blonde hermit place the empty glass bottle down near her brewing stand.

False smiled, her bladed wings tucked tight so as to not slice into the wall near her. “Don’t mention it….”, she then glanced towards the closed door X was previously leaning on, “....I’m going to go check up on Grian…” 

The mentioning of the shorter hermits’ name had X pausing, mind suddenly slapping him in the heart at being reminded Grian had stayed in the living room, a helpless and distraught look on the usual chipper hermit. That look, X mind decided, did not fit well on Grians’ face… 

“Is he still here?” Doc asked, finally laying Bdubs back down after concluding the potion had settled. 

“I really doubt he left… When I arrived he was sitting in the living room… didn’t speak- He might be in shock..” False said, sending another wave of guilt into the admins’ heart. 

“You two keep an eye on Bdubs.” False opened the door and left- leaving no room for X or Doc to say anything. 

A heavy silence hung in the room.

X closed his eyes and tried his best to keep the whirlwind of emotions at bay. 

* * *

  
  


False stood in the hallway to the room Bdubs was in for a bit- her mind running still on possible theories as to what could have happened to their ‘master of sleep’. She sighed and shook her head, forcing her feet to move as she left the hallway and entered the living room, eyes instantly focusing on the haunched over hermit that sat on the couch. 

Slowly approaching, False opened her mouth to speak up, announcing her presence when the awful scent of burnt mucus and infection hit her nose. She nearly gagged- but her body was already moving faster towards Grian, the smell getting stronger with each step. 

It wasn’t until she was in front of Grian did she speak, “Grian…?”

The hermit head shot up, eyes red and puffy from holding in tears, hair disheveled and face sickly pale. False noted how dull Grians’ eyes seemed to be…. Almost… cloudy…

“False…?” His voice was hoarse, dry lips cracking at finally moving after an hour or so. 

“Grian-” She looked at his face, the sickly yellow color that tinted the edge of his eyes confirmed her suspicions. “Grian are you hurt?” 

Grian tensed a bit- before shaking his head, “I’m fine, what about Bdubs?” 

False narrowed her eyes. Grian had just lied to her. “He’s recovering. Grian- are you hurt?” She pressed the question again, watching the builder shift a bit. 

“Wha- False I’m fine.” The lie came out smoothly. If it wasn't for the fact she could smell the infection off of him, she would have believed him. 

False stared for a moment, eyes taking in his body language. Stiff. Held together, almost like he was curling in on himself. She glanced up towards his wings, the two limbs hugged way too tightly to his back… angled in a way to…. Her eyes narrowed more. 

“Grian, show me your back.” 

Grian flinched. 

She repeated herself again at his silence… before he finally sighed and relaxed his wings… the infectious smell hitting False like a piston to the face. Grian turned slightly on the couch, biting his lip as the movement seemed to be a bit taxing on him.

What False saw nearly made her throw up.

A large hole was burnt into his sweater- the fried ends of the fabric had melted onto the remains of what was once his skin. Pus filled boils and blisters carved the telling signs of 3rd-degree burns at the base of his wings, the wings themself having lost a few patches of the scaly feathers. 

False stared, horror etched on her face.. Before she instantly pulled Grian up, making the shorter hermit yelp, and all but carried him towards the room where Bdubs laid… where her brewing station laid…. 

* * *

  
  


X jumped as his door was all but slammed open- Doc blinking like an owl at the sight of a pissed off and worried-looking False carrying the shortest hermit known on the server. 

X was about to ask what was going on when the awful smell of burnt flesh and pus had him reeling back a bit. 

“Doc! Regen now!” False shouted, pulling Grian to the bed and forcing him to sit on the edge near Bdubs' feet. 

Doc was already moving, brewing another potion while False pulled out a small iron knife. X Watched with uncertainty as she cut the remains of Grians’ sweater. He stepped forwards to try and assist only to nearly faint as False had to pull away the melted fabric that had fused itself into Grians’ back. Grian hissing and biting back a scream at the painful removal.

False tossed the sweater aside just in time as Doc handed her a newly brewed potion- the glass still slightly hot to the touch as bubbles fizzled and boiled around the top of the glowing liquid.

After it cooled a bit, False ordered Grian to open his mouth, which he did, before she poured the substance into his mouth- not letting the hermit try and drink it himself. 

Once the bottle was empty, she stepped back from him and glared a bit in what X could only describe as a motherly scowl. 

The silence that followed was almost choking to X and Doc as False watched Grians’ back start to mend itself slowly. Grian just kept his head down. 

Doc was the first to break the silence. 

“What the hell just happened?” 

False looked at X and Doc.. then towards Grian. “Don’t know how yet, but Grian was injured… and didn’t tell us…” 

X stepped forwards, figuring a hovering False wouldn’t get the smaller hermit to speak up yet. “Grian..?” His voice was softer- his wings lowering a bit as a way to make him appear less demanding as he approached. 

Grian didn’t look up, head stubbornly staying down and low so no one could see his expression. 

X glanced at Doc and False, who took the hint and backed up- heading to a further side of the room so as to give X and Grian some space… 

Xisuma slowly lowered himself in front of Grian. “Grian.. What happened?” 

Grains’ fingers curled into the bedsheets, jaw locking tight as he swallowed a guilty lump. 

X stayed silent, giving Grian time to speak and think, thankful for his wings helping him keep balance. 

The infection and vile smell that had radiated from Grian was slowly dissipating- the silence of the room filled with the sizzle of flesh bubbling back into place on the gremlins’ back. The color was slowly returning to his skin- the deathly yellow tint now fading back into a soft creamy white. Grains’ wings regain their strength a bit as the chunks of missing scales regrew with ease. 

The Silence was becoming a normal pattern, X noted, but still stayed patient for when Grian was ready to talk. 

“......It… was a prank… I… I…” Grains’ voice finally shattered the tension the quiet had caused. “I.. I’m so sorry… I didn’t.. I didn’t know that would... “ Grian finally looked up- tears threatening to spill…. But never falling. “I’m so sorry…” He choked on a sob, voice wavering with a waterfall of emotions. 

X gently placed his hand on Grians’ forearm, giving it a small comforting squeeze. 

“I… I was just going to prank Bdubs.. Small harmless fun… but then.. The bed exploded and he.. He just fell.. He didn’t die. He didn’t respawn… he kept falling towards the lava... “ Grian stared through and past X, dull eyes reflecting back on the instant he realized something wasn’t right. 

“....you caught him before he landed in the lava…? Is that why your back was..?” X trailed off- glancing at Doc and False who looked on with horror. 

Grian nodded- sucking in another sob. 

“You caught him… you saved him… he’s okay Grian.” X reassured at the sight of Grians’ anguish and guilt. 

“It was my fault he’s like this…” Grian mumbled- hardly hearing what X had just said. 

“You didn’t know.” X found himself looking at Grians’ eyes…. They were too... Light-colored for the usual dark brown pupils he owned…. Cloudy and.. Hardly reflective… X narrowed his eyes and slowly reached his hand up.

Grians’ eyes stayed staring at X… or through him… X slowly waved his hand in front of the hermits’ eyes, swallowing back dread as Grian made no sign of recognition at the fingers mere inches from his face. 

“...Grian….” X began, slowly, “.....can you… see me..?” 

False’s eyes widened and Doc took a step forwards- only to be stopped by a look from X. 

“......Your in front of me no…?” Grian asked.

“.....How many fingers am I holding up…?” 

“.......” Grian went silent…. Before he hung his head. “...no… I can’t see….”

A tidal wave of shock crashed into the other hermits’ at this. X stood up and looked at Doc, face lost as to what to do or how this even happened. 

One thing for sure though…. It was connected to the wings… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hippty hoppy- Enjoy the chapter.

_The Elder watched with a saddened frown as his recent student screamed and shouted useless profanities to who he had once called a father. The feeling of failure and guilt was combined with the heartbreaking words the ‘Exiled’ one shouted at the Elder._

_This is what mortals felt like when they’ve lost something or someone close… The Elder sighed at that realization… before they reminded themselves of the crime their student had committed…. The elder stepped forwards, black mirror reflecting the screaming student who was held down by magic bindings._

_“IT WAS FOR A REASON! WHY SHOULD THE DEATH OF MORTALS BE TREATED AS IF WE DIED!?” The ‘Exile’ screamed, glaring daggers at the approaching Elder._

_“....Watcher 15… you have committed the unjust act of severing the fates woven for a realm of evolution… You shall be punished and stripped of your ties to the connected void..” Each word was a stab to the Elders’ heart._

_“I DID WHAT WAS NEEDED!!! THOSE MORTALS HAD ACCESS TO OUR POWER. TO OUR VISIONS!! THEY WERE PEST- BUGS!!” The student screeched-_

_“......you have become so power-hungry… greedy…. Why had you strayed so far from grace…?”_

_“ Why….Why!? IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU SAID I WAS DESTINED FOR GREATNESS. I SAW MY GOAL AND TOOK IT!!!”_

_The Elder stared- hands shaking at the hatred in their students’ voice._

_“You will no longer be Watcher 15….. Exile is your name… and you will carry the burden of those lost to the destruction you’ve caused…” The Elder raised a hand- boney fingers alighting in cosmic flames- the magic bindings holding the Exile down melted into their skin- their screams causing the Elder to choke on a sob…. He had never felt sadness… but at this moment… Mortal emotions flowed into his aching heart._

_The large black wings that rested on the Exile back shriveled up- bone now exposed as the fine leather and feathers hung in clumps on his now useless wings… the silver ring that adorned each Watchers head or back cracked before shattering…._

_The Exile screamed…. But not once did he stop glaring at the Elder…._

_“.....I….I’m sorry…” The Elder found the words foreign… but they came out all too easily…_

_“_ **_I hate you…_ ** _” The Exile hissed, “_ **_I’ll kill you… you’ll fall and this damned void will crumble by my hand…._ ** _” He was dragged away- never breaking eye contact with the Elder._

_The Elder felt themself shatter as the large obsidian and moonstone doors closed… a sob escaped their lips and they had to lean on a nearby podium to keep themself from crashing to their knees…_

_‘It was their fault… they caused their student to become that monster…’_

_“Elder…?” A voice called out with hesitation across the church structured room…_

_The Elder looked up, forcing themselves to stand up and recompose their newly found emotions._

_“....We were able to piece the world back together… but… two of the mortals didn’t make it…” the smaller watcher spoke up- their wings a soft blue in color- bat like._

_The Elder let out a long breath…. Before taking graceful strides towards the smaller Watcher._

_“Take me to them…”_

* * *

  
  


X glared at the announcement he had typed out for the hermits on his holo-com. 

**Xisumavoid: No one die until this is all figured out. When doing anything, Make sure another hermit is present with you for safety.**

The wording was vague… almost taunting the Admin with an eerie jab. He knew the hermits would question, they would ask as to why respawning no longer worked, he knew they would…. But, glancing at the sleeping form of Grian curled at the end of Bdubs feet, back still exposed so False and Doc could watch for any unusual signs… X found himself lacking the words to answer those future questions. 

His finger hovered over the ‘send’ button, a heavyweight starting to tire his hand out as he stared uncertainly. He had already rewritten it three times before… and each rewrite was worse than before.

“....never knew Grian had a tattoo…” It was Doc’s voice that had X looking away from his communicator, raising a brow at the creeper-cyborg. 

False turned away from observing Bdubs to glance at the gremlins back- her own eyes widening a bit. 

“Well- Kinda wouldn’t put it past him… he is chaotic…” She commented.

“Yeah but… I don’t know…. Doesn’t look right…” Doc mused.

X finally got too curious and walked over, nodding a thanks at Doc who moved so he could see. Xisumas’ eyes widen at the simple black rectangle shape with sliced corners that rested just below Grians’ neck. 

“Think he always had it or maybe the wings are involved…?” False questioned.

“Nah- looks too old for it to be new…” Doc pointed out areas where the ink was faded a bit. He glanced at X to get his reaction to the tattoo only to lower his brow in worry.

X was pale like he had seen a ghost. Purple eyes transfixed on the symbol.

“...X..?” Doc leaned his head a bit towards the admin, “You know somethin’?”

X looked away and found Doc and False staring at him. He didn’t even know where to begin… he thought these things were only myths told to admins to make them behave… “I… I need to check something real quick…” X turned heel and quickly exited the room, leaving behind two confused hermits. 

* * *

Doc stared at the now-closed door Xisuma had left through, his mouth pulled into a thin frown as he thought back to X reaction. The admin had seemed startled, haunted almost with a sense of confusion. Doc’s robotic eye slid downwards towards Bdubs and then to Grian… so much was happening in just a few days that Doc found his thoughts repeating over each other in a tangled mess.

He sighed and turned towards False. “Keep me updated on any progress with Bdubs... “ 

False had sat down on a crafting table, her hands working on grinding up blaze rods. She looked up and nodded before returning to her work, most likely making another potion to help with the two hermits that had found themselves bedridden. 

Doc took one last look at his old neighbor before he turned and left, large wings folding tightly on his back so he could get through the door. He had no idea where X had gone, but he had a few guesses. Doc closed the door and looked down to his left- a set of stairs leading downwards where Xs’ little office/study was… and knowing Xisuma, that’s most likely where he was. 

Grumbling about his massive wings and small ceilings, Doc folded his wings tightly once more and started to descend down the stairs, red-eye glowing in the dim light space and his bare feet slapping heavily on cold, dusty wood. He never found the need for shoes, found them weird and uncomfortable for his clawed toes- that and he always seemed to ruin any pair he did have. Doc had to step slower then what he would like, the large wings on his back giving his body a bit more weight due to one of his new limbs being robotic, much like his arm. It looked like a perfect replica of the robotic arm, making the hermit wonder how his wings were even possible by scientific logic- that and the fact his wings just so happened to have a cyborg part when he woke up was another list to add to this whole freaky ‘glitch’... if it was a glitch… 

Doc soon reached the bottom, his slower pace making the shorter distance seem longer. He glanced around and found exactly what he was looking for. 

X was hunched over a few books, face pulled into a serious focus as his eyes skimmed the words on old parchment. His study had been a mess ever since the wings had appeared, both he and Doc finding themselves coped up in the small basement with notes and theories along with written codes and books about servers piling up each day. It wasn’t until Grian had practically slammed into X’s front door did the two hermits finally come out of the little room. 

“.....So… gonna explain or is this another ‘admins’ only thing?” Doc asked, leaning a bit on the door frame (even though there was no door). 

X jumped, wings flaring up and knocking over a few books and flinging papers into the air due to the air pushed out from the green feathers. X blinked and looked at Doc, mind still slightly stuck in the book he was holding before he cleared his throat and forced his wings to relax again. 

“I... “ He started only to stop… unsure of where to begin explaining or even if he should. 

Doc just waited patiently, arms crossed.

X looked at Doc and then back at the book- the galactic wording glowing slightly with an old power long forgotten. X sighed and finally met Docs’ gaze. 

“The symbol... On Grians’ back,” He motioned for Doc to come closer, which the cyborg did, “It’s this symbol known as the Watchers.” He showed the book to Doc, the page had a faded image of the exact same symbol on Grians’ back. 

“Watchers..?” Doc leaned forwards a bit, his robotic eye hardly able to translate the older galactic pressed into the pages. 

“An old lore’tale. Normally told to use Admins so we behave. Basically, the watchers are these creatures created by the Creator and Destroyer to observe and maintain a realms or worlds pathline.” X explained.

Doc just raised an eyebrow.

“Basically they allow for the ‘updates’ as our generation calls them to happen,” X said flatly at Docs’ confused look. 

“Seems like a load of bull…” Doc looked back at the page.

“Yeah well… we admins are told about how these guys can easily mess up a world with a twitch of a finger…” X placed the book back down on the table.

“So… why does Grian have that tattoo?”

X ran a hand through his hair- “I… don’t know… I honestly believed the Watchers to be a myth… just an old lore’tale and that's all..”

Doc went quiet, looking back down at the book before he asked- 

“Why don’t we just ask Grian…?” It was blunt.

X sighed, “I’m… uncertain about confronting him about such a thing…” 

Doc just rolled his only organic eye and grabbed the book along with X wrist. 

“Well, we certainly aren’t getting much from speculations…” He began to drag X back up the stairs. 

“D-doc!! We can’t jus-” Xs’ protest was unheard as Doc had pulled him up the stairs with ease. 

* * *

  
  


Grian stared at False as she checked up on his back- having woken up a few minutes ago only to be doctored right away by one of the scariest women he's ever known. 

“Your back looks fine now.. But I still want to keep an eye on the wing portions of it… we don’t know how well these things work in regards to our basic body functions when it comes to injuries or… death…” She trailed off a bit towards the end, hesitant to even mention the word with Bdubs still being unconscious. 

Grian flinched at the mention and felt blindly around for Bdubs' leg… his newly found blindness making it hard for him to convince himself the hermit was still present. His hand finally touched a lump under the covers and was able to identify it as Bdubs’ leg. He sighed to himself, thankful that the sleeping hermit was still there before he jumped at the feeling of Falses’ gloves on his shoulder. 

“Grian… what was the last thing you saw before you went… blind…” her voice reached his ears- she was in front of him judging by its location.

What did he remember..? He blinked and thought back- images of him carrying Bdubs through the nether and into the overworld. A sudden wave of heat rushed over his body and a throbbing ache pulsed in his veins. He choked on his breath, leaning forwards as the heat that bubbled under his skin grew hotter... He hardly heard False calling his name or the door being opened. His head spun and felt himself falling forwards- landing in someone's arms. 

Everything hurt. His head throbbed, images flashing in a rapid motion. Red. Bdubs. Xs’ House. The portal. _Black. Blue. Purple. Headphones. Wings. Eyes._

* * *

False held onto the shaking Grian- her face frozen in shock as she stared forwards… Doc and X staring with surprise also.

“....what… time is it…?” 

Bdubs rubbed his eyes- grumbling as he lifted up off the pillow… his hair matted and messy while his clothes reeked of smoke and sweat… when he finally rubbed some of the sleep away from his eyes… he found himself being stared at by three hermits and one shaking like they were freezing. 

* * *

_Decayed and pale fingers curled around two shards of colored glass… a small glow of overworld magic lighting up from inside the glass crystals- a rotten grin stretched over cracked and dried lips… his hands crushed the colorful glass, the enchanting magic being absorbed into his frail body… finally… he could be free…._

_A hollowed laugh escaped his raspy voice._

_Exile grinned as he shattered the bindings holding him._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight animal abuse. Readers have been warned. (Just wanna say... that hurt having to write that T^T)
> 
> Anyways- Please enjoy... and also know that I love animals and I'm actually training to be a Vet Technician!!

_ The Elders’ long fingers twirled with an aged grace as they threaded spoils of fated strings into the ever-growing tapestry of past, present, and future. The chamber they sat in was open, large windowless arches allowed for easy access into and out of the room- tapestries spun by the Elders before this one hung in rows on pillars, iridescent stitches glowing with magic and old words of galactic. The floor was a smooth dark marble, reflecting the connected stars that covered the massive void that stood between all realms.  _

_ It was peaceful. A distant dribble of water from the garden their chamber connected to helped prevent white noise from being truly dominant. The water was once a secret bridge between worlds only used during emergencies…  _

_ ‘Was this truly an emergency?’ Their mind argued. The Elder paused in their thread work and thought over the simple emotionless question the back of their mind seemed to offer. _

_ “....Yes…” The Elder found themselves speaking out loud as the distant beat of wings broke the waters’ rhythmic melody.  _

_ A pair of ironclad boots touched the marbled flooring. “....He’s safe now Elder…” A voice followed afterwards. _

_ The Elder turned and stopped their threading… looking at the once mortal before them. Blue wings curled around broad shoulders, navy blue eyes refusing to hide behind the uniform veil or mask. In his chest laid a beating heart with a single glowing eye that saw all. _

_ The Elder smiled sadly. “...you are brave, young one…” They stood up and slowly made their descent down the polished steps towards the Watcher. “... I just hope you do not resent the decision I made.” They added.  _

_ “No… if it means my friend is safe.. Then I would choose this fate over and over again..” He answered, offering a smile to the Elder.  _

_ “..I am very proud of you both… I’m just sorry it has to be this way…” The Elder gently took the smaller watchers hand- his tan skin a great contrast to the Elders’ pearly white. The Elder lowered their head to the hand, pressing their forehead against the back of it. _

_ “Elder…?” the watcher narrowed his brows in confusion.  _

_ “.....Your bravery… your love and care for your friend… You both have blessed me and the others with compassion we never truly understood…” The Elder began, raising his head but still holding the watchers' hand. “...I have made mistakes and you two are the result of my blindness… so… I wish to make it up to you-”  _

_ “Elder there’s no need, you already apologized and we don’t hate you for something out of your control-” The smaller watcher quickly went to comfort the Elder… but found himself staring in shock as the Elder smiled once more… tears trailing down their chin under the white veil that hid their eyes.  _

_ “....I cannot send you to your friend… but… I can keep you safe along with him..” The Elder drew a small circle on the top of the watchers' hand.  _

_ “W-wait what are you saying... ?” The once mortal asked, dread filling their chest as the Elders’ finger left behind an actual glowing circle on the back of his hand.  _

_ “Protecting you.. Like I should have done from the beginning…” The Elder answered and realization dawned on the Watcher.  _

_ “Elder no!! You need to save yourself!!! Don’t waste your escape on me!!” He tried pulling away from the Elder but found the magic now encircling his hand rooting him in place.  _

_ “It’s okay…” The Elder smiled… dark cracks began to crawl along the beautiful chamber walls and flooring.  _

_ “ELDER NO!” he cried- eyes widening as his form turned clear- soft white shimmers dancing along his skin as his beating heart glowed with more magic… the pull of transportation tugged on his very existence.  _

_ The Elder just smiled sadly. “Stay safe…. Both of you…” _

_ The watcher screamed as the last thing he saw was the Elders’ head being sliced off- a deformed and rotten corpse of a man grinning madly at the fallen head and limp body.. Before the watcher was finally brought to a new world... soul resting dormant in a safe vessel. _

* * *

  
  
  


False could only gape like a fish at what she had just witnessed- barely registering the fact Bdubs was now awake and confused as to what was going on. Her arms still cradled the shaking body of Grian, his wings twitching as arcs of red electricity danced along the fine hairs on his arms. His breathing was ragged and shuddered with each intake… it would be heartbreaking for her if not for that fact she just witnessed something beyond simple minecraft logic…

“DID GRIAN JUST GLOW!?” Doc shouted- accent thicker than ever as the event was still fresh on his mind… 

Bdubs jumped at the shout and looked at the hermit in Falses arms- “w-what..?”

False glanced at X, hoping the Admin would help lead this tension into progress. Thankfully, he caught her look and quickly moved forwards. “False, what happened before we came in?” He helped her lift Grian up and back onto the bed, Bdubs pulling his legs in a bit so that the shorter hermit could lay down… still looking at each standing member with confusion.

“I-.... I asked him what he remembered before going blind and next thing I know his hands are glowing and Bdubs wakes up-” she had to restrain herself from rambling and stumbling over her words.

“Wait.. are you saying Grian… healed Bdubs..?” X raised a brow.

“He did, who did what now?” Bdubs asked, face pulling into worry. 

“I guess..? I don’t know!?” False felt herself get frantic slightly as she backed away from Grian, letting X scan him with his suit. 

“Can someone explain what is going on!?” Bdub shouted. The room was getting chaotic very easily. 

“Shi- sorry B, what do you remember last?” False took it upon herself to leave Grian to Doc and X while she focused on the now awake hermit… seeing as how he was looking on the verge of a panic attack.

While False started to explain what she knew, X was busy trying to get Grian out whatever mental state he was in- “Doc- a hand?” X asked and Doc quickly came over to help X hold the shaking gremlin down so X could try to reach him.

Placing a hand on Grians’ shoulder, Doc holding him upright, X stared into Grians’ eyes… the pupils dilated and still showing signs of blindness… but worse now… now there was no color in the one brown iris… just a faint grey ring was left…

“Grian… Grian come on buddy- come back... “ He repeated this over and over, gently shaking the small hermit. This continued for a bit, just X gently shaking and speaking to the blind male- Doc watching with hidden worry behind a mask of calm while he kept Grian upright. 

Bdubs had just finished hearing what had happened and was now watching along with False for the hermit who saved him (and pranked him). 

“W-wha.. Is he okay…?” Bdubs asked, quietly so as to not disrupt anything.. Or maybe it was because he felt total fear for everything that had happened. 

“He’s in shock… I think…” X answered, still trying to wake Grian out of his daze. 

“....Can Watchers heal, X?” Doc asked after a few seconds of silence aside from X. 

False raised a brow and Bdubs tilted his head. 

“What are ‘Watchers’?” False asked, arms crossing as a way to comfort herself at the overload of emotions and thoughts that flooded her. 

X didn’t answer to either one of them- still just focused on getting Grian back to the present with them. Doc bit back a grumble at his question being ignored before he decided to answer False. 

“Some weird guys that basically plan out the future for servers- the symbol on Grians’ back is theirs.” Doc shifted a bit, using his hand like wings to help him stay stable in keeping Grian upwards. 

False blinked- about to ask another question when suddenly X moved away from Grian just in time as the smaller hermit yelped and lunged forwards as if he had been startled… thankfully Doc had a tight hold on the gremlin so he didn’t get far..

A beat of silence covered the room as Grian blinked like an owl… head turning every direction as if he was trying to see where he was…. Sadly- all he saw was a dark haze over everything…. He coughed as his uneven breaths finally settled… before he registered the arms holding him… one felt like fuzzy fur and the other cold metal…. “D-doc…?” He asked, swallowing a dry lump in his throat as he numbly felt the arms around his waist with his hands… 

“Yeah… Imma let you go- think you can sit up with help…?” Doc asked, his voice vibrating behind Grian and making the hermit shiver..

“Y-yeah… w-wait… why were you holding me…?” Grian felt the arms slide off his torso and the creak of a bed along with it bouncing slightly told him the cyborg had gotten off the mattress. 

“To keep you from falling over face first-” X’s voice came next, startling Grian. 

“What…?” 

“Grian… what was that…?” X was now in front of him again- the voice closer.

“What was what…?” Grian raised a brow… 

“Oh, I don’t know.. Maybe the fact you just lit up in red lightning and healed Bdubs before going into a daze…?” Doc snarked out to his left, unable to see the small glare X gave the cyborg. 

“W-what…?... w-wait.. Bdubs is okay?” Grian twisted around- forgetting for a second he couldn’t see before he reached out, hands blindly fumbling around to find said sleeper. “W-where..?” He whispered to himself… already hating how much he truly relied on his sight… 

A warm hand grasped his searching ones…. “Heya G-man…” The voice caused an instant flood of emotions for Grian… Bdubs was okay… he was awake… he was here… he isn’t dead… relief crashed into Grian and his wings dropped to his sides with a heavy sag… “your okay…. Your… you’re real right…?” 

Bdubs laugh was a welcome to Grians’ ears. “Yeah- takes more than a simple explosion to take me out for good-” Bdubs jokes, hoping it would help ease the hermit who clung to his hand like a child. 

Grains’ head finally lowered, exhaustion now overpowering the waves of emotions that had punched him in just those few seconds… 

Doc looked at X, eyes narrowed in a questioning gaze…. He watched as X glared back with a small challenge to try and step out of line…. Thing was… Doc was a man of brute force when needed… 

“Grian… are you a Watcher…?” 

The question was so blunt that X cringed. 

Grian blinked and turned his head towards the direction he heard Docs’ voice… hands still gripping onto Bdubs like a lifeline…. 

“....The heck is a Watcher…?” The words came out with such genuine confusion… X felt like they were back to square one…. 

* * *

  
  
  


Scar hummed to himself as he glided through the air, large wings easily carrying him into the clouds at a smooth pace. Jellie sat contempt curled up in his arms, her claws hardly being used as she rested in her owner's hold. Scar glanced down at her and smiled, happy she was no longer trying to claw his eyes out during flights like the first few days had been… he shivered as he remembered her threatening glare… 

Shaking his head with a small chuckle, Scar tilted the tip of his wings downwards to begin a slow descent towards his old base. He had needed a few more materials that he was sure his snail home stored- the big dig operation taking most of his time away from the starting place made it a bit harder to keep an eye on materials… 

Nearing the ground, Scar swung out his legs and landed with some grace…. Some being because Jellie had to poke him in the chest with a claw as a way to tell him his landing jostled her too much…

“Sorry girl.” He laughed and sat her down, wings curling back up as he began to walk towards his snail house. “Hello, Larry- been awhile!” He greeted the snail, (Jellie didn’t roll her eyes at him at all). Reaching the ladder that led into the shell, Scar got ready to climb up when he heard Jellie hissing off to his right…. He paused and looked to where she was hissing at, finding nothing in sight aside from a few jungle bushes… “There’s nothing there girl..” He said, removing his hand from the ladder as he walked over to where she was yowling at. Scar approached the edge of the clearing his base stood on, Jellie standing protectively by his feet, her fur raised and eyes glowing with faint magic.. Scar tilted his head and reached forwards to try and move aside some brush… when a pale boney hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Scar yelped and instantly tried to pull back, Jellie yowling and springing up, teeth clamping around the hand that held her owner’s wrist. 

_ “Brave cat… familiars are what they are called… right Wizard..?”  _

Scar shivered at the voice, his free hand reaching for his sword to try and slice at the hand holding him- 

_ “Now Wizard… lets’ not get violent just yet... after all… I heard the death of a familiar is a painful experience…~” _ another hand grabbed Jellie by her neck, yanking her off the other decayed hand before holding her up with a threatening gesture of choking the poor cat. 

“N-no!” Scar cried, removing his hand from the hilt of the sword to reach out and grab his cat.. Only for Jellie to be yanked away, still hissing at the creature that held her and her owner… 

“W-what do you want?! W-who are you!?” Scar asks, boarding a plea as he kept his eyes focused on Jellie. 

_ “To thank you… for freeing me~” _

“W-what…?”

The figure that was holding them from behind the dark and clustered jungle bushes finally walked out… Scar had to hold back from throwing up at the sight of a sunken skull with rotting flesh sagging with black inky runes carved into it. A deranged smile curled along dry lips that split in some areas- black ooze bubbling from the new slits. Their eyes though… made Scar nearly pass out… The pupils looked like they had been sliced in half, irises wobbling in place as if they couldn’t stay on the yellow surface of the sclera... Black veins throbbing on the tinted eyeball. The eyes held a lost gaze, one that craved for the blood dripping on the edges beyond insanity. 

_ “Your crystals held just the right amount of magic I needed to escape… so… I wish to bargain with you, Wizard… You make me more of those magic-infused crystals… or… the cat gets it…”  _ The monster before Scar tightened their bleeding hand from Jellies’ clawing around her neck- a soft wheeze puffing through her nose.

Scar stared with horror, tears starting to spill over his cheeks. 

“I-I’ll do it!! J-just please don't hurt her!!!” Scar begged, choking on his sobs as Jellie looked at her owner, eyes full of regret and guilt. 

_ “Good~” _ The creature purred… before releasing the cat and pulling Scar closer.

Jellie landed and quickly spun around to try and attack the monster… only to land in empty space…. Her owner and the monster no longer there…. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When Scar felt solid ground beneath his feet again, he opened his eyes and found himself standing in a mold covered version of the End…. 

“W-where..?” He turned around only to come face to face with the monster that threatened his cat… 

_ “Let me introduce myself…. I… am Exile… and you will be my source for magic~” _

Scar yelped as the ground gave out beneath his feet and he landed harshly on his wings… a sickening crack making him cry out when he hit the bottom of the pit.. 

_ “Enjoy your stay Mortal~” _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... soooooo- I'm planning on making a discord for this au soon and just wanted to see if people would actually be interested in such a thing? Comment if you would be interested or not.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!!!
> 
> (P.s. I had a bit of trouble with the flow on this chapter so sorry if it's choppy)

Scar gazed around the molding pit that now ‘housed’ him- nerves still jittery as his hands carved the molting sand into fine shards of glass, magic infusing the grains to handle the enchantments he would cast onto the finished product once the sand had hardened into glass. He jumped as a distant screech cried out in the distance, lip quivering as a new wave of fear rolled across his skin and shot adrenaline down his spine. It took everything in him to not lose control over his fire magic as his nerves sparked with the instinctual will to fight and run for his survival… 

Scar shook his head and steadied his breathing, the warm flames dancing along his fingertips curled in and out with each breath- the sand Exile had nearly dropped on him was slowly clumping together and forming the clear smooth surface of glass shards. He turned his attention onto the glass, knowing the more natural it looked, the more magic it could hold…. He paused at that thought…. Was he really going to hand this monster magic like it was food? Had he already given up in trying to escape…? 

A painful throb in his left-wing made him remember why escaping wasn’t a good idea at the moment. Turning his head away from the only light in the damp holding cell he sat in, Scar glanced at his wing. The brown feathered limb was currently wrapped up in some scraps of leather he had on him and torn shreds of his cloak to keep the wing in place- a stick holding it still like a splint. It wasn’t a good make-shift cast, but until he got a hold of water, healing would be slow... 

_ “Beautiful aren’t they~”  _ A voice purred in his right ear, making the wizard yelp and nearly break his magical connection to the flame arcane.

Scar turned to find Exile leaning on one of the many sides the pit had to offer- bloodshot eyes focused on the feathered membrane on Scars’ back. 

_ “I too used to have wings as large as you Wizard~” _

Scar blinked, the information Exile casually just told seemed to… normal coming from the mangled monster's voice. 

Exile grinned and edged closer to Scars’ back, trailing a boney finger down his right-wing, sending chills into the wizards’ body. Scar gulped, fearing that the monster would try and rip his wings off so as to prevent any form of escaping, mentally cursing himself for not studying too much in the art form of transportation magic like his colleagues. Exiles’ hand paused, pinching a feather with a faded purple tint to it between their broken and long dirty nails. 

_ “Do not fret… Removing your wings would lead to your death mortal~” _ Exile purred, a sinister smile cracking the dried up skin along his lips.  _ “And you are much too valuable to me at the given moment for such a drastic removal to be acquired~” _

Scar glanced back down at the shard of glass that was now starting to cool, the magic flames receding away back into Scars’ magical reserves for the time being. “...W-Why do you need… these…?” Scar winced as his voice cracked out of fear for speaking.

Exile sauntered away from the wings and to the glass shard- grin still present on decayed cheeks.  _ “I suppose I can give you some exposition~” _ He nodded for Scar to begin the enchanting process, to which the hermit complied with some hesitation, shuffling over to the worn and tattered enchanting table Scar could only think was dug up from the past ‘updates’.

_ “I am a Watcher... Well, I was.” _ Exile cackled at some inner joke of his before returning to talking,  _ “I had my magic and wings ripped away from me all because I believed in something far beyond what my peers could see~” _

Scar raised a brow, “What… was that.. If you don’t mind me asking?”, He’d ask about what a Watcher was later if he could…

_ “......That mortals are below us~” _

A cold rush of fear slammed into Scar as he paled at those words. 

_ “We knew so much, little Wizard… I even know of your past and snippets of your future, not much seeing as your tale wasn’t weaved by me~” _

Scar whirled around, eyes wide at new knowledge just handed out to him- “W-w-what?”

Exile cackled at the fearful look,  _ “Why my boy, it’s what we Watchers do. We observe and weave you spawns’ tales into past, present, and future~. Not all Watchers did the ‘weaving’ part, most of us just observed to make sure said predictions weren’t interrupted~” _ Exile casually slid over and swung an arm around Scars’ shoulders.

Scar had to prevent himself from throwing up at the rotten and putrid smell of decay and mold that followed the walking corpse. 

_ “But… not anymore~” _

Scar fought back tears at the smell and the fear that nearly made his knees go out as he glanced quickly at Exile- “What d-do you m-mean…?”

_ “There are only two Watchers left~.... Me… and someone the Elder sent away before I could kill them….” _ he growled the last bit, mind flashing back to the blue-winged Watcher being transported away at the last second. 

Scar soaked in this information. Sure he was terrified and beyond sickened by the implications the monster next to him described… but… he was fascinated in a morbid way into this part of history he had no clue on. Then again, he studied nature magic more than anything else.

“...What… is a Watcher….?” Scar bit his lip as the words finally came out. 

_ “Well~ I’ll happily give you a history lesson my dear Wizard!!” _

Regret suddenly washed over Scar as Exile began to tell the tales of old forgotten lore- each with a hinted morbid tease as to what Exile himself had done in the past. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Seriously… what is a Watcher…?” Grian raised an eyebrow- turning his head in the last location he knew Doc had once been in… sadly, he was staring into an empty space, causing the other hermits to wince slightly at the reminder of their friends’ lost vision. 

Doc, although about to interrogate Grian much to Xs’ dismay, found himself stepping into said ‘sightline’ of Grians’ just to be somewhat polite to the gremlin. 

“Well if ya’ don’t know what a watcher is- why do you have their wonky symbol on your back?” Doc asked, arms folding over each other and wings lowering so as to help his back handle their weight now that his arms weren’t being used to balance himself correctly. 

Grian blinked, pale eyes staring with no real point of interest to focus on, leaving them glazed over. “....Oh! You mean the tattoo?”. Doc nearly nodded but stopped himself and hummed a yes. 

“To be honest…. I don’t know….” Grian shifted a bit, hands still clinging onto Bdubs as confirmation the Hermit was not dead. 

X blinked while Doc just looked more rattled. “What..? How do you not know why you got a tattoo on your back-?” The german seemed baffled at the thought… Grian didn’t seem like the type to get drunk after all. 

Grian just shrugged, wings lowering to his sides, giving Bdubs a clear view of the rectangular stamp on his back. “I don’t know how I got it… but… I do remember me and some friends had that symbol on us in this old world we played in-”

X paused at that…. “Old world?”, he didn’t really see Grian as the Admin type.. Then again- he never thought he’d see wings on anyone's back until these past two weeks. 

Grian nodded, “Evo. it was basically playing around in the older versions of Minecraft while slowly reaching the newer versions. Like playing in a timeline at a faster pace.” Grian chuckled as he remembered a few good memories. “Last I saw of those guys was when we defeated the Ender Dragon- the first-ever rendition of it- and…. I was falling in the void… and then… X found me-” Grian trailed off towards the end, his memories seemed… fuzzy…

X recalled his own version of the gremlin appearing on the island the next hermit buildings would start on; walking through the portal first to find a red-clad midget sitting in the grass with a dazed look in his eyes… 

“.... So… you don’t know anything and yet you have their symbol on your back…?” Doc asked, voice slow as if talking to a child trying to confirm a truth between a lie.

Grian huffed and rolled his eyes- the pale brown moving a bit unnaturally. “Do I need to keep repeating myself?”, His gremlin sass was back in full blow now that he knew Bdubs wasn’t in some weird death-like state. 

Doc nearly growled at the snarky hermit, but thankfully X stepped in. “Watchers’ were known for progress Doc… maybe they had those symbols because the world they were in was a metaphorical reference to said creatures?” X tried to offer a theory just so Doc wouldn’t try and clock the British hermit for being sassy. 

“Then how does one explain the red sparks shooting off him and Bdubs waking up instantly after?” Doc sent a challenging look to the Admin. 

“No way it was potion particles - Both Bdubs and Grian had digested theirs’ already by the time it happened.” False added behind Doc. 

Grian just clenched onto Bdubs hand… Bdubs in response did the only thing he knew whenever his kids back home would get anxious over something… Grian nearly jumped as Bdubs’ thumb gently gilded over the gremlins knuckles, the movement slightly stiff due to Grians’ hold… but it held such a caring touch that the hermit instantly had his head turning away from the debating hermits’ towards the direction of Bdubs. 

“.....I’m… really sorry…” Grian spoke in a hush voice- just so as to not draw attention from the other hermits. 

Bdubs smiled and patted the shorter hermits’ hands, “hey, it’s alright G-man. You had no idea and neither did I that things would go all whacky from a prank.” 

Grian smiled at the comforting words and finally released Bdubs' hands, now satisfied the hermit wouldn’t just disappear into thin air. His chest didn’t feel as heavy as earlier when he was on the couch, mumbling to himself over and over about how he lost another one…. Grian blinked… ‘another one?’... he didn’t actually lose anyone close before, why did his brain word it that way?

Bdubs glanced over at the other hermits conversing over the subject matter of myths and lore of their existence, something that had honestly become a lost art of minecraft. Schools hardly taught history or lore and books were mainly focused on enchantments instead of storytelling. He does remember reading a few lore books to his daughter when he wasn’t on the server, hopping back through a portal X constructed for those with family outside of the hermit realm, and being met with hugs from his lovely daughters and wife. He was supposed to have left earlier this week.. But found the portal had been broken (to which he informed X and he could only conclude it was from the appearance of the wings). 

Bdubs shook his head, thoughts rambling in a messy order that wasn’t needed given the situation at hand. He shifted a bit in the bed, wincing slightly at the pin and needles that jolted his legs before he leaned forwards and gently touched Grians’ shoulder.    
  


Grian jumped and blinked- heading turning towards Bdubs… well, sorta… it was off by a foot to the left of the sleep king. 

“Sorry- but I was wondering, Do you even know minecraft history?” Bdubs wording his sentence carefully- observing the hermit before him. Grian was a pretty good liar when it came to it, so one would have to beat around a bush to see if the answer would be truthful or not. 

Grian furrowed his brows a bit in thought, allowing a silent minute to pass between the two hermits on the bed. “..No, I can't seem to recall ever learning about that stuff." Grian laughed a bit, 

Bdubs hummed and looked at the book X had brought in earlier. "And you really don't know what a watcher is?"

"do you?" Grian shrugged and Bdubs rolled his eyes at the gremlins small sass.

"No, but there has to be some connection to you and them. I mean... False said you did seem to wake me out of... whatever coma state I was in." Bdubs pointed out. 

Grian fidgeted, eyebrows furrowing once more. "I really doubt I'm some mobo-jobo voodoo whatever watcher thing is..." He waved his hand around like he was swatting away pesky flies. 

"What if you are though?" Bdubs questioned, watching how Grian got even more fidgety, "or... You said after your old world you just randomly appeared in the hermits' realm... what if there's something your not remembering?" 

"Are you accusing me of long term memory loss?" Grian teased, but even a dimwit could tell it was tense and more of a stress-relieving joke for the gremlin to cope with what Bdubs was saying.

"Maybe-" Bdubs sadly wasn't joking back. Grians' wings lowered a bit. 

"Well... If I supposedly did forget that I was one of these voodoo hoodoo things.. then how do fix it... hypothectily." Grian asked though the doubt was like venom in his words towards the suggestion of him being some creepy stalker monster. 

Bdubs paused and found himself looking back at the book... "....I... don't know... But... maybe if we read through that book X has... it'll spark something?" He winced at the lack of confidence in his voice. 

Grian raised a brow.... before groaning, "Fine..."

With that, Bdubs cleared his throat to gain the attention of the standing hermits that were still conversing over what to do and spoke up... "X... why don't you share some more detailed lore on the Watchers..."

* * *

  
  
  


Scar could only stare as Exile took a newly enchanted crystal and swallow it whole.. The crunch of glass nearly sent bile up in the wizards' throat. 

“ _... And that's’ the story of the watchers… all started with the creator and destroyer, the three casted away gods, and the first watcher of Lady Ianite~ _ ” Exile ended the story, taking another enchanted crystal from the newly formed pile Scar had made during the tale and observing it. 

Scar allowed his mind to process the new info... To think there was so much forgotten lore in their realms… And to think there were gods once! The thought of being the ‘champions’ of said creatures made him shiver… 

_ “Now that I’ve smartened you up a bit-”  _ Exile turned towards Scar and grinned, “ _ It’s time I make my first stitch on the strings of fate~” _ he cackled at some unknown joke before he grabbed scars wrist and forcefully pulled the wizard towards his decaying body. Scar yelped and gagged at the awful stench that radiated from the walking corpse that held him… before his body went light- the familiar sound of teleportation vibrating throughout his head. 

When they both touched solid ground again, Scar was shoved away from Exile and spun around forcefully so that Exile was now behind him. 

_ “Welcome… to my home~” _

Scar opened his eyes finally and stared with horror and amazement at the sight of floating islands and tall temple-like structures that glowed in a backdrop of a starry night with endless constellations from conjoined realms. Such beauty though… was ruined by the lifeless husk of winged corpses that littered the ground on the bridge before him and Exile… 

_ “As you can see… I had to rid my home of pest~” _

Scar finally threw up. 


	8. Not a chapter, just an announcement (sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord server is finally up! took a bit for me and my proofreader/boyfriend to figure out how to make a server to begin with, but we are happy to announce it is up and running!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/78xehqR
> 
> Exile will be waiting~
> 
> ((ps. all art can be found on the server and my Instagram, Awkwardrains )


End file.
